1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved bowling ball elevating assembly for automatic pinsetters. More particularly, it is concerned with a bowling ball elevating assembly including a ball wheel drivebelt assembly having a modified idler arm and pulley which permits slippage of the elevating drive to reduce or avoid damage to bowling balls when a bowling pin and bowling ball are jammed together in the pinsetter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic pinsetters are well known mechanisms which have drastically reduced labor in bowling centers by avoiding the necessity of human pinsetters. These automated pinsetters perform a variety of functions including sweeping pins from the pin deck, positioning pins for play, and returning the bowled bowling ball back to the approach area for the resumption of play. One such automated pinsetting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,300, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another automated pinsetter in widespread usage and well-known construction is the Brunswick Model A-2 by Brunswick Bowling & Billiards Corporation of Muskegon, Mich. In this machine, fallen pins and the bowling ball travel to an upwardly-movable pit cushion after the bowling ball is rolled through the pin deck. The pit cushion is disposed above a pit conveyor to receive the impact of the rolled ball and flying pins and functions to prevent the passage of a ball to the rear of the pit cushion when the latter is in its lower position, and also to initiate operation of the machine upon movement of the pit cushion caused by the impact of the ball. The impact of the ball causes the pit cushion to rise, which in turn allows the bowling ball to pass under the pit cushion to the ball elevator.
In the Brunswick Model A-2, the ball elevating mechanism includes a ring-shaped member mounted for rotation on guide rollers. A pair of curved, generally vertically disposed tracks are located within and cooperate with the ring-shaped member to form a three-point contact with the ball, and together the tracks and the ring-shaped member elevate the ball to the track mechanism. The track mechanism is provided as three substantially parallel rods which together form a track, and which are supported by a framework. The framework is supported from a bar extending across kickbacks. The ball elevating ring is driven by a belt which is driven by a pulley on a ball ring drive shaft.
The pin elevating mechanism includes a pin elevating ring member which has pin-receiving pockets spaced apart around its inner periphery for elevating pins in succession to a tray. The ring member is support for rotation on guide rollers and is driven by a belt extended around the outer periphery of the ring member, the belt being driven by a pin ring drive shaft. The shafts are driven by a motor which is connected to the shafts by pulleys and belts. When carried from the pit to the pin elevating mechanism, the pins then travel in succession via the pin elevating mechanism into a tray where they are oriented to travel butt end first to a cross conveyor. The cross conveyor carries the pins forwardly and upwardly to a discharge point where they move in succession into pockets in a turret. The turret sets the pins in a upright orientation on the pin deck part of the lane surface for the next bowling ball roll.
Although this system has proven to be functional, it is believed that improvements can be made in order to improve its operation.